A-4: Learned schematic information 100
Learned Schematic Information =Introduction= The following is excerpted, with permission, from the Course Catalogue of Tarantâ€™s Polytechnical Institute, edition XVI, section 12â€”â€œCorrespondence Coursesâ€?. It has recently come to our attention that a great many students who would otherwise be inclined to pursue an education in the sciences are unable to complete the Polytechnicâ€™s course of study. It is not mere economic distress or lack of native ability which bars these would-be Technologists from pursuit of an advanced Degree, but rather the constraints of time and distance; such people lead busy lives which often take them abroad, and they are simply incapable of attending daily classes as an ordinary student would. It seemed to the deans of the Polytechnical Institute that it was just this sort of personâ€”that is to say, the sort that prefers travel and adventure to life-long imprisonment in a garret laboratoryâ€”who should be most encouraged to pursue a career in the Technological Disciplines. Indeed, we thought it would be a sad loss to Science, were none of the current generationâ€™s Men of Action to become learned in the ways of Technology! For every staid and solid citizen who spends a lifetime in his workshop, there must also be a number of engineers and visionaries who will put his discoveries and components to practical use. Without a broad spectrum of temperament, background and experience among its practitioners, Science is doomed to become a hidebound backwaterâ€”and without new blood and new ideas, it is even conceivable that the well of inspiration for new Technologies will run dry. To address these and other concerns, the Correspondence Courses below have been created and will henceforth be offered by the Polytechnical Institute on a flexible schedule. The following list of Schematic descriptions are divided into sections which cover the eight Technological Disciplines; these Disciplines are those which were generally agreed by the deans of the Institute to be most â€œusefulâ€? in the pragmatic sense, and as such are the most easily taught as an extended series of â€œfield studiesâ€?. Each Discipline represents a separate body of Technological knowledge, and for purposes of convenience we have divided each course of study into seven Degrees. With each successive Degree attained, the student will be provided with Schematics of progressive complexity and power. With the use of these Schematics, the budding Technologist will be able to combine found or purchased objects into a variety of useful and powerful items. Section 3-7 of this manual for more details on the use of such Schematics! â€”the editor. Please note that these Schematics are provided to the Student automatically as he or she attains a new Degree. A student may also find additional Schematics in his or her travels, of course, and with sufficient expertise could make a variety of unique devices which have never been seen before, even by the professors of the Polytechnic. It is precisely this sort of exploration, experimentation and discovery which the Institute hopes to encourage by offering instruction of this sort by mail. =Levels of proficiency= =Descriptions= {|class="wikitable" border="1" ! align="center" width="75"|Name ! width="500"| Description |- |colspan="2" align="center"| Herbology |- |Heal Lite |Heal wounds quickly and easily! Taking full advantage of the natural healing properties of Ginka Root and Kadura Stem, this elixir restores one's health and biological energies without rest or prolonged hospitalization. |- |Fatigue Restorer |Advances in the science of herbology have now made it possible to restore vim and vigour in no time at all. By combining the leaves of the cocca and tobacco plants, an elixir is produced with regenerative powers superior to those of any spell or incantation of magick. |- |Poison Cure |The restorative qualities of Kadura Stem are used once again, this time in this fast-acting cure for poison. A mixture that includes the very venom that it counteracts, this liquid is a must-have for any technologist adventurer who finds himself in quick need of an antidote! And tasteless as well! Perfect with morning tea! |- |Fatigue Limiter |Tired of running out of energy just before that crucial battle? Put your worries behind you once and for all! By combining the invigorating Fatigue Restorer and the Witchbane, one can create an unrivaled serum to expend energy more efficiently! You'll serve the killing blow with as much ease as your first strike! Incredible! |- |Accelerate Healing |The body is an incredible machine, with its own internal healing mechanisms. Unfortunately, one rarely finds himself with the time to let nature do her work. Now, by mixing Heal Lite and the cocca leaf, you can give her a little push. See the surprise on your enemy's face as you laugh at what normally would have been a disembowelment! |- |Wonder Drug |In this new world of fast-talking men and cure-alls, one often finds himself with a product that touts miracles and does nothing of the sort. Not so with the Wonder Drug! Through combining the Heal Accelerator, and Big Chief Snake Oil, a regenerative product is created that restores both your health and your energy! Guaranteed! |- |Cure All |Rarely do advances in science change the way we look at things forever. The Cure All is just one of those things. By taking the dependable Wonder Drug, and then adding one more part Big Chief Snake Oil, an amazing remedy is born in the form of the Cure All. All energy and health is revived! Poisons are cured! Impossible, but true! |- |colspan="2" align="center"|Chemistry |- |Strong Poison |Chemistry is the basis for all biology, and the newest experiments have brought us this efficient liquid poison. Through combining common household items like Monroe's Cleaner and Varham's Aqua Vitae, even the most untested scientist can bring forth a poison to handle any infestation, orcish or otherwise. |- |Charges |Extensive research into the chemical properties of liquids and metals has produced this wonder of the technological age. A charged electrolyte solution housed in a metal casing allows even the most casual user the advantages of a mobile power source. |- |Animal Scent |Being mauled by wild beasts is the wish of no traveler who finds himself in the unmapped regions beyond civilization. One application of the astonishing Animal Scent, a mixture of Bromide and Morning Star Perfume, allows an individual to walk fearlessly through the most fearsome denizens of the forest! in springtime not recommended. |- |Corrosive Acid |The itinerant scientician is often in need of direct solutions to complex problems. Enter the Corrosive Acid. This cantankerous compound, made from Pete's Carbolic Acid and Sulphur Pills, immediately begins to corrode whatever it touches. Ponder for just a few moments, and the endless applications for this product become apparent! |- |Hallucinite |The mysteries of the brain are revealed through Hallucinite, an amazing product made from the mixture of Mushrooms and Crane's Cough Cure. When used on any foe, Hallucinite creates the most fantastic and frightening illusions, all within your opponents very mind! Be a neurological nemesis with this phlogistic phenomenon! |- |Paralyzer |Oftentimes, death need not be the only solution, and the Paralyzer was made with this in mind! A combination of the Mushrooms and the Varham's Aqua Vitae, this lethal liquid will leave their bodies completely disabled while you choose their fate. Be merciful, or save them for torture! Either way, you've won the day! |- |Anaesthisizer |Wondering how to get by that particularly vigilant sentry? We have the answer for you! By combining Hallucinite and Bromide, the guileful technologist can create the Anaesthisizer! Just one dose of this enigmatic elixir will have them drowsing for days! Remarkable! |- |colspan="2" align="center"|Electrical |- |Electric Light |Nature's most awesome force is tamed in this wonderful little device, composed of merely a small filament and a common household lantern. By the trapping of electrical flows in the filament, a person can carry a light into the darkest places without the discomfort usually produced by smoking, sputtering torches. |- |Charged Ring |Tests have shown the advantageous effects of electricity on the human nervous system, and this wonder of the scientific realm is a testament to that fact. Made of treated brass and an electrical capacitor, this charged ring gives the wearer increased reflexive performance and power. |- |Flow Specktrometer |Research has found the undeniable connection between electricity magick, the result being the fabulous Flow Specktrometer! The combination of a Compass and Small Electrical Parts produces a device sensitive to even the slightest disturbance caused by the flows of magick, thereby averting a dark demise by the devious mage or wizard! |- |Shocking Staff |With technology, even the plainest items are transformed into awe-inspiring items of mayhem! By attaching a large electrical capacitor to any common staff, the powers of the Shocking Staff are brought to bear. One touch of this technological wonder unleashes a nightmarish electrical maelstrom! |- |Chapeau of Magnetic Inversion |Once was the time warriors had only to contend with a well-swung sword, but now a single bullet can overwhelm the most fearsome combatant. Worry no more! By combining a Top Hat and an Electrical Coil, the Chapeau of Magnetic Inversion creates a strong magnetic field! Avert bullets and arrows with ease! |- |Healing Jacket |Need that extra bit of vim and verve while out adventuring? Look no further than the Healing Jacket! Similar to the Charged Ring, this wonderful piece of technology utilizes the body's own electrical impulses to achieve an increased rate of healing and regeneration! And stylish as well! |- |Tesla Rod |For years men have marveled at the power of the lightning storm, and the latest research has bridled that power into the Tesla Rod. This technically advanced cousin of the Shocking Staff does one better by hurling raw bolts of energy at unsuspecting opponents! Searing burns and paralyzations are only the beginning! |- |colspan="2" align="center"|Explosives |- |Molitov Cocktail |Sick and tired of the same old barroom brawl? Looking to spice up your dreary duels? Well, the Molitov Cocktail is just the ticket! Made by combining Fuel and a common rag, this hot little number makes any situation into an explosive extravaganza! Try it today! |- |Flash Grenade |Oftentimes it is surprise, and not strength, that wins the day. This point is illustrated perfectly in the new Flash Grenade! Both lightweight and versatile, this remarkable gadget uses the explosive properties of Magnesium to blind and muddle opponents! Strike as they cower in fear and confusion! |- |Smoke Grenade |The dependable Smoke Grenade, created from Fertilizer and a Sugar, causes muddle and mayhem when thrown among opponents! Upon detonation, this wonderful device creates a billowing cloud of smoke that befuddles enemies, leaving you with the freedom to choose a surprise attack or a quick getaway! |- |Stun Grenade |Looking for that all-important advantage before going into battle? Look no more! By combining Stearic Acid and and Saltpeter, the Stun Grenade can give you the edge that you need! Detonation of this versatile piece of technology stuns your enemies, leaving you the opportunity to casually run them through! Unbelievable! |- |Explosive Grenade |Advanced research has revealed the violent reactivity of TNT, and the Explosive Grenade takes full advantage of those properties. By combining Black Powder and a Metal Can, the ingenuous technologist can create a weapon of unmatched destructive power! One throw and you'll watch the bodies pile up like cordwood! |- |Fire Obstruction |The latest developments in the Explosives discipline have brought to us the amazing Fire Obstruction! A simple mixture of Liquid Soap and Fuel, the Fire Obstruction throws up a blazing wall of flame between you and your foes, keeping them at bay while you choose the weapon with which to dispatch of them! |- |Dynamite |Like the Explosive Grenade, this new and exciting invention uses the reactive properties of TNT. Dynamite, the product of Nitroglycerin and Saltpeter, can be attached to doors and containers of all kinds. Imagine the surprised thief who opens your boudoir and finds that he's strangely missing his hand! Brilliant! |- |colspan="2" align="center"|Gun Smithy |- |Crude Flintlock Pistol |A technologist often needs to use whatever is at hand. By combining a Broken Flitlock Pistol and a Small Metal Tube, a wily technologist can create the Crude Flintlock Pistol! Perfect when there's just nothing else around! |- |Fine Revolver |Metallurgical advances have aided the discipline of gunsmithing in recent years, this well-balanced and elegant pistol has emerged as the first choice of scienticians and layman the world over. With an improved firing mechanism and chamber, this weapon has been shown to perform consistently and with greater magickal resistance. |- |Repeater Rifle |The successful marriage of the rifle and the pistol culminates in the Repeater Rifle. With the stability of a longer stock, but the quick firing mechanism of a pistol, this weapon is perfect for both professional and casual use. And with increased range, the user is insured greater performance in battling magickal beasts and hooligans. |- |Hushed Revolver |For years, technologists were forced to choose between superior firepower and stealth. No more! By combining the Fine Pistol and an Engine Muffler, the Hushed Pistol offers the versatility of a firearm without sacrificing the element of surprise! Silence is golden, and now it's fatal as well! |- |Looking-Glass Rifle |Marksmen and assassins have never been happier! By combining a Marksman's Rifle and a common telescope, the Looking Glass Rifle gives its user unparalleled range and accuracy! They'll be running for the hills as you pick them off from a distance like ducks in a pond! |- |Hand Cannon |Need some real firepower, but lacking the space in your carpetbag? The Hand Cannon is just what you're looking for! By combining the Clarington Rifle and the Fine Flintlock Pistol, you've got a full arsenal you can hold in one hand! Enjoy your evening pipe while your enemies fall like tenpins! Absolutely Fantastic! |- |Elephant Gun |There are situations that arise when the only answer is power, and lots of it. The Elephant Gun was made specifically with those kinds of situations in mind. Through combining a big pipe with a Hunting Rifle, a weapon is created with enough power to stop a stampeding pachyderm, as well as various species of orc and ogre! |- |colspan="2" align="center"|Mechanical |- |Spike Trap |Sure to stop the most ferocious and ill-mannered adversaries, this simple device is perfect for even the most novice of mechanics. Utilization of the most basic physical forces ensure that the spring drives the spike through almost anything that steps on it-the possibilities for its use are endless and exciting! |- |Trap Springer |Have you been the victim of a deviously placed trap? Missing fingers, toes or various other limbs as proof of this fact? Worry no more! The Trap Springer, made from a Metal Casing and Small Springs, is placed upon any questionable door or container, springing mechanical traps while the cautious gent watches from a safe distance! |- |Auto Skeleton Key |The secrets of the locksmith are laid bare when one uses the Auto Skeleton Key. Built to the general specifications of most known lock mechanisms, this simple tool increases the chances of opening almost any conventional lock. understand the implications of such a device, and expect both sound judgment and discernment in its use. |- |Eye Gear |Eyesight not so good? Losing those important battles because you just didn't see the attack coming? Then the Eye Gear is perfect for you! Made from Pocket Watch Parts and regular eyeglasses, the Eye Gear affords you increased visual perception, both during the day and at night! Never again suffer the vagaries of an ocular handicap! |- |Bear Trap |Immobilizing your quarry is the key to a successful hunt. The Bear Trap, made from the unification of a Metal Clamp and a Large Spring, does just that and more! Not only does this amazing device hold your prey, but it also does a considerable amount of damage while doing so! Remarkable! |- |Clockwork Decoy |The trademark of the modern technologist is ingenuity, a fact clearly established with the invention of the Clockwork Decoy. This mechanical wonder is equipped with a powerful spring mechanism, and is perfect for creating diversions and confounding the most dangerous foes! Brain them at your leisure while their attentions are turned! |- |Mechanized Arachnid |This wonder of the new scientific age is assembled from an hydraulic assemblage of mechanical parts driven by a miniature steam powered assembly, and controlled by an amazing clockwork mechanism. Also equipped with large extendable claws to aid in subduing any opponents, it folds into a small compact shape for ease of transportation. |- |colspan="2" align="center"|Smithy |- |Pure Ore |Smelting techniques have improved so vastly in the last century that it is possible to create an ore so pure that use of any other would be a travesty and a disgrace to the Smithy discipline. Such are the properties of Pure Ore, and amalgam of iron and steel that allows both increased strength and lightness. |- |Balanced Sword |Taking full advantage of the metallurgical properties of Pure Ore, the Sword of Balance offers deadly speed and increased accuracy in battle, as well as the comfort of a finely made hilt. You're guaranteed to walk off the battlefield while your opponents stand in awe of your weaponry, nursing their wounds or lamenting their disfigurements. |- |Ultralite Axe |Dwarven technologists often supply us with the most innovative and useful items. The Ultralite Axe is no exception. Through combining Dwarven Ore and a common Oak Axe Handle, an axe is created with only half the weight of a common axe! Maimings and decapitations have never been easier! |- |Dwarven Gauntlets |Again, the Dwarven mind brings to us a technological device without equal! Dwarven Gauntlets, the product of Sheet Metal and Leather Gloves, offer their wearer increased hand-to-hand power when it's needed! When the old, trusty sword finally breaks, your Dwarven Gauntlets are there to win the day! |- |Helmet of Vision |Have dark dungeons been your demise? Been ambushed in a foggy forest? Well, those days are over! The Helmet of Vision, made by combining a Finely Made Helmet and Leather Straps, gives you unequaled and, more importantly, unobstructed vision when the situation arises! |- |Ultralite Chainmail |Chainmail has always been the choice of the selective, mobile adventurer. Now, with Ultralite Chainmail, made from a Spool of Heavy Wire and Leather Straps, that same adventurer can go into battle with the same protection but half the weight! After skewering your slower opponents, you'll never wear anything else! |- |Elite Plate Mail |The secrets of the Dwarven armorers have been revealed! Elite Plate Mail, a product of Dwarven Sheet Metal and Leather Armor, affords its wearer unrivaled bodily protection, while also allowing him to move about with less noise and ruckus than standard Plate. You've never been safer, or more deadly! |- |colspan="2" align="center"|Therapeutics |- |Elixir of Persuasion |Is the art of argument not your strong point? Having trouble convincing even the dullest of individuals that the sky is blue? Then the Potion of Persuasion is for you! By mixing equal parts of Mercury, and Dr. Rose's Migraine Cure, youâ€™ll be able to talk circles around the most sharp-witted scholar! Fantastic! |- |Elixir of Physical Prowess |Bodily strength is absolutely essential to successful performance in many endeavors, and now, with the aid of this amazing elixir, you can be assured of increased strength and vigour at any time! By mixing Spirit of Camphor and Famous Blood Pills, one swallow of this elixir makes you a muscle-bound marvel! |- |Liquid of Awareness |Ever been caught in a particularly nasty dungeon, and your torch goes out? What to do? Now, with the Liquid of Awareness, made from Migraine Cure and Doolittle's Glyceride you never need worry again! Just one dose of this elixir, and you'll have the increased visual acuity necessary to get you through those sticky situations! |- |Tonic of Increased Reflexes |Ever been undone due to a slow set of reflexes? Those days are now behind you! Any competent technologist, by combining Tincture of Arnica and Rheumatism Cure, can produce the incomparable Tonic of Increased Reflexes! You'll be cleaning your sword before they even know they've been dismembered! |- |Mind Marvel |After dicovering the Serum of Superior Intellect, scientists took the next step to create the amazing Mind Marvel! A product of Nerve Pills and the Serum of Superior Intellect, this cerebral serum increases the brain's performance, allowing greater mental feats, increased mental stamina, and better perception when the need arises. |- |Energizer |Is the mind willing, but the flesh weak? Find yourself lacking the strength and stamina to finish that last leg of the journey? Then look no further than the Energizer! By combining Melton's Quinine and the Potion of Physical Prowess, you can create a tonic that provides you with unparalleled physical stature! Go from hapless to Hero in seconds! |- |Revitalizer |Scientists have happened upon perhaps the most amazing technological discovery of our time...the Revitalizer! A mixture of the Mind Marvel and the Energizer, the Revitalizer will allow you to perform miracles of the mind and of the body! Become an unstoppable, physical force while mentally moving mountains! Astonishing! |-